Demonic Harmony 20
by Nikki-j4eva
Summary: Samantha Vloss is a 14 year old girl, in search for an explanation of what she is becoming. Following her late grandmothers advice, Samantha sets off to find the legendary Sebastian Michealis. After years of searching for clues of her fathers disappearance and who he was, will Samantha be completely shocked by the answer? Reviews are muchly appreciated! NEW AND IMPROVED! ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

**Demonic Harmony**

**I DID IT! I hope y'all like it guys! NikkiJ**

**Disclaimer: DO I LOOK LIKE I OWN BLACK BUTLER TO YOU? NO? DIDN'T THINK SO.**

* * *

Chapter One:

Fire. All I see is fire. The flames dance around me, tormenting me, teasing me. No no no no no! I get down on my stomach, away from the smoke.

"Jasper! Larkin!" I somewhat scream. The smoke fills my lungs with every breath I take. "Grandma?" I barely ask in a whisper.

"Darling. Baby. Find him. Find Sebastian Michealis. He will explain everything. He will help you with the changes that are soon to come." I faintly hear my grandmother's voice.

"What? I don't understand? Changes? What type of changes?" I question, my throat almost giving out.

"A demon, darling. A demon. Go to the Phantomhive estate. You will find him there"

"Grandma! I don't understand! Where are you?"

"You can't save me, baby. Just find him."

The smoke filled my lungs. I choked back tears that threatened to leak out of my green eyes. I coughed once, twice, three times. Then my world turned black.

_Two years later_

_"Find Sebastian Michealis. He will explain everything."_ I repeat my grandmother's words over in my head. What did she mean, explain what? Changes? Changes in who, me? I wish we had a little more time. I turn the street corner and I see it. The Phantomhive Manor. I stare at it in awe for a bit before walking up to the door.

I took a deep breath. I gave a small knock, barely audible to my own ears. Almost immediately, a young man opens the door. He looks quite intimidating with his black tailcoat and utmost sophistication. I blink and stare at the man who looks down at me.

"How may I help you?" the man asks, his deep crimson eyes never leaving mine. I think I saw a little ounce of shock in them, but I doubt it.

"Uh...I'm looking for Sebastian Michealis. Do you know where I might find him?" I ask timidly. The man looked at me and smirked.

"Right here madam." The look on his face seemed familiar to me, although I couldn't quite place it. He clears his throat and asks, "May I ask who you are ma'am?"

"Oh, right. I am Samantha Vloss." I bite my lip and glance away.

"Vloss? Who was your mother?"

"Ana Seiko."

"Ah, okay then. My, where are my manners. Please come in." He gestures for me to enter the estate. I nod and slowly walk inside the huge manor. He leads me to a sitting room, decorated so ornately that I can't help but stare. Sebastian looks at me intently.

"So, how may I assist you?"

I glance at my hands nervously. "Well, I was told to come find you. I need help with something that I'm not completely sure will happen. My grandmother said I was changing and I guess she has no reason to lie but…"

"Okay then. And what did she say you were changing into?"

I bite my lip and whisper, "A demon."

Sebastians eyebrow rises. "A demon?."

"Well at least part demon. My mother was human and I know that for a fact. I guess that makes my father a demon but I don't know for sure, he ran off before I was born."

"I see. Well I don't know much about the change part itself, I always have been a demon, but I do know one person who has been through the change."

My eyes widen in wonder, "Who?"

"Me," a boy enters the room. I can't help but stare at him. His eyes were a beautiful blue and his hair was so dark, you might mistake it for blue. "My parents were both humans and I was too, until recently. How I became a demon is kind of complicated, but at least I understand the transformation that you are going through, as I have been through it as well. No other demon has. They were all born the way they are. You and I are unique."

I look at him, "And who are you?"

The boy smirks. "I am Ciel. Ciel Phantomhive."

"I see," I nod at him. "I read all about your 'tragic death' in the papers."

Ciel nods. "A little over embellished, but it served it's purpose."

I laugh,"A little?"

Ciel smiled,"Well maybe a lot."

Sebastian nodded, "Because Ciel was such a successful business owner, and not to mention royalty, it would've raised suspicion if he just disappeared. This way, Ciel doesn't have to worry about anyone trying to look for him." I nod understanding what he said. "Since you are of importance as well, it might do you some good for you to do the same thing."

"I don't think we have to do that," I say. Sebastian blinks. "My grandmother passed away recently due to a fire. Everyone assumed that I died with her."

"And how long ago was this?"

"About two years ago." Both Ciel and Sebastian stare at me.

"You have been living under the radar without anyone else for two years?"

"Well, not exactly. For the first year or so, my uncle had helped me out. Gave me a place to stay, stuff to eat, that sort of thing. But my grandmother's word eventually forced me to face the fact that I had to find Sebastian."

"Why didn't he come with you?"

"He wouldn't tell me why. His face twisted when I said your name but I didn't press."

"Who is your uncle?" Sebastian asked warily.

"His name is Claude," I say. Both Sebastian and Ciel tensed. Ciel clenched his hand into a fist and took a deep breath.

"I see," the look on Sebastian's face was truly frightening.

"Um...are you okay?"

"Yes, it's just getting very late. I think we should start this again in the morning."

I nod. "Yes, of course." I rise.

"Samantha, do you have a place to stay?" asks Ciel.

"Well, not really, but that's okay. I have some friends around here."

"Nonsense. You should stay here! It only makes sense. This way, Sebastian and I can help you alot more."

"Oh, you don't have-."

"I insist."

"Mkay then..." Ciel takes my hand and leads me to a beautifully decorated room. All the furniture was a beautiful dark color and everything else was in a white, pale pink, and purple color scheme. I glance around the room, awestruct. "Oh gosh. This is so beautiful."

"It was my parent's room, or at least where it used to be" Ciel smiles. I look over at him.

"I think this is the first time I've seen you smile, Phantomhive."

"Well it surely doesn't happen often, Vloss." Ciel smirks and I laugh.

"Yeah, I know how that feels."

"So. I take it that this room is to your liking?" Ciel asks, changing the subject.

"Oh yes. It will do perfectly. Thank you Mr. Phantomhive," I say, slightly mockingly. Ciel rolls his eyes.

"Okay then. See you in the morning." He smirked slightly and left the room.

I flopped onto the huge bed and sigh. I did it Grandma. I found him. Now what?

* * *

**There you have it! Bigger and better! Sorry if you saw the first one, it wasn't meant to be formatted like that! Review, favorite, and follow, y'all are my motivation! Love you! NikkiJ**


	2. Chapter 2

**Howdy my fabulous demon children! Thanks so much for your views, follows, favorites, and reviews! They mean so much to me and keep me writing. I know it took me a bit to post this but I've been so busy waiting for an update for "The Demon's Human Angel" by 84, that I forgot to update my own story! I hope everything is up to your likings and if you find any mistakes or have any questions, pm me or review! Love -NikkiJ**

**Disclaimer: DO I LOOK LIKE I OWN BLACK BUTLER TO YOU? NO? DIDN'T THINK SO.**

* * *

Chapter 2:

"Miss Vloss. It is time to wake up." Sebastian says, gently. I rub my eyes and blink, straining to make out the numbers on the clock on my nightstand.

"What time is it?" I ask groggily.

Sebastian smiles,"8:30."

I groan and pull a pillow on top of my head,"Too early."

Sebastian chuckles slightly and lifts the pillow. "Come on, get up. Breakfast is waiting and if you don't hurry up it will get cold."

"Fine," I mumble. I swing my legs out from underneath the covers and over the side of the bed. I look at Sebastian and blush, "I don't have anything to change into."

"Well, we can schedule to take you out shopping later, but for now I'll get you some clothes from Nadia, one of the maids here."

I bite my lip and nod, "Thank you."

Sebastian bows and exits the room. He returns moments later with a bag, that I assume is full of clothing. He sets it on the bed and exits once more. I retrieve the bag and open it. I pull out a black shirt with a white and blue design on the front and some black jeans. I put on my red converse and walk into the bathroom connected to my room.

I turn on the water and wash my face. I put a little eyeliner and mascara on and nod. I brush my hair vigorously, trying to tame my wild black curls. Once my hair was relatively smooth, I smile at myself in the mirror. I roll my eyes and sigh as I leave the bathroom.

Trying to find your way in this place is like trying to finish a maze with no end. The more you twist and turn, the more lost you get. I stumble around the manor until I reach the dining hall. I see Ciel and a couple other people seated at the table. Ciel glances up, noticing me, and waves me over. I walk to the table and smile at the others.

"Hello," I say, hesitantly. They all smile at me.

"Samantha, these are my main staff. This is Bruno, the chef," he nods at one of the men. Bruno is absolutely handsome, with his light brown hair and bright blue eyes, not to mention that muscular build. "This is Nadia, the maid," Ciel nods at a petite, brown-haired girl who looked around my size. "And this is Luis, the gardener," Ciel nods at the other male seated at the table. He has beautiful blonde hair and soft green eyes, kind of like mine.

I smile at them,"Good morning! I'm Samantha."

Nadia giggles like a schoolgirl. "So this is the girl who is wearing my clothes! Oh, they look so much better on you than they ever would me!" I blush slightly. Bruno motions for me to sit down.

"Sit, my lady, and enjoy your meal. It is so nice cooking for someone other than the Master and the others for a change!" I smile and sit down next to Luis.

Luis smiles,"How are you this morning, ma'am?"

I smile at him,"I am very well thank you. And you?"

Luis blushes,"I'm good too, thanks for asking."

"Anytime."

Ciel glances at me,"How did you sleep? I hope you found everything to your liking."

"Oh yes, thank you. I slept very well."

Ciel nods,"That's good."

We ate our pancake breakfasts in silence until Sebastian walked into the room.

"My lord, there is a pressing issue that needs your immediate attention."

"What is it Sebastian?" Ciel asks, not looking up from his plate. Sebastian glides over to him and whispers into his ear. Ciel's eyes widen as he stands up suddenly.

"If you would kindly excuse me." Ciel stiffly walked out of the room with Sebastian trailing behind. I bit my lip and looked up at the others.

"Uh..I believe I am done. Thank you, I am going to retire to my room." I stand up and leave the room.

I try to retrace my steps, back to my room, but it doesn't work all that well. I walk down a hallway, looking into the rooms, trying to find a milestone that I recognize.

"But Sebastian, how is that possible? You killed him. There is no possible way for him to be alive. What are you not telling me?"

"He must have made another contract, and was commanded to return to the physical world. The only hope we have at killing him off would be to find the contract holder and killing them. But with Faustus back, there is no way he'd let us touch them. We need a distraction, someone to catch Claude's attention so we can finish him for good."

I gasp. Kill? Claude? Contract? I stumble backwards, bumping into a vase. I shriek as it hits the ground.

"You should be more careful, my lady. Wouldn't want to get hurt, no would we?"

I blink up at Sebastian. His eyes pierce me, dare me, then leaned down to pick up the mess. I hear Ciel gasp and turn to look at him.

"Sebastian! Her! She's the distraction we need!" Ciel looks at me with the widest eyes.

"Excuse me? Why would I help you off my uncle and some innocent kid? What the hell is wrong with you?"

Sebastian smirks. "Didn't you say you needed help? It's simple, really. You help us, we help you. All you have to do is feign danger. Simple."

"This is my uncle we're talking about! Plus, there is no way I'd agree to kill someone, or even help in that matter. You can forget it. I only came here because my grandmother told me to. I can figure it out on my own." I turn to walk away but Sebastian grips my arm in an iron hold, foiling my escape.

"Your uncle is a demon. He's killed many and even tried to kill Ciel. There is no way I can let him survive and you'd be a sick and terrible person if you let him go on. How would you feel knowing that your uncle would not only kill this "innocent" boy himself, but many others like him? It would be your fault if anyone else died because of him because you refused to help us stop him."

That hurt. It hurt a lot. This is a lose-lose situation. Either way I'd be helping a killer. I bite my lip and take a deep breath. As I open my mouth to speak, Ciel quickly cuts me off.

"Think about it Samantha. Would you rather help stop hundreds of deaths in the future, or be the reason they happened? Samantha, we aren't asking you to kill anyone. We aren't asking you to give up anything. We are just asking you to help us stop an impending hell." Ciel's eyes burn through mine.

I look down at my feet. It was hard trying to find the lesser of two evils. Help kill someone you grew up with, someone who saved you, or let them continue putting more and more lives in danger? I felt Ciel and Sebastian watching me. They really wont let me leave without helping them. Plus, if Claude really is a demon, why hasn't he helped me? Surely he would have known…

I look up slowly, raising my eyes to meet Ciel's. "What do you need me to do?"

* * *

**Ohkay! Thankies for reading till the end and I hope you liked!**

** 84: Thanks for reviewing, following, and favoriting! I appreciate it and I'll update every week or two!**

**MittyTheShimigami: Thanks for your review!**

**BlackGem122: Thanks for your review! I'll update every week or two!**

**MintGreenn: Thanks for your review and for being the first to review and follow! I appreciate it!**

**dancingbear94: Thanks for favoriting!**

**heylinprincess: Thanks for being the first to favorite!**

**Elizabeth18541: Thanks for following!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Sorry it took so long to update and once again, I must blame it on 84. Maybe, if my darling viewers review her story, it will get her to update faster and then me. Besides, a character she made for me is supposed to be in it and I want it to update ASAP! Oh and for more of my fabulous stories, check out my website, ****. Thanks guys! -NikkiJ**

_**Disclaimer: DO I LOOK LIKE I OWN BLACK BUTLER TO YOU? NO? DIDN'T THINK SO.**_

I launch myself at my bed and scream into my pillow. How did I find myself in this situation!? First, I'm following directions from my late grandmother and now I am being placed on a mission to kill my uncle. Oh joy.

"_We need to trick Claude into thinking that you are in some sort of predicament, that way he will come to your aid." Ciel said thoughtfully._

"_I'm not so sure how that will work, Ciel. My uncle and I weren't too close. I doubt he'd drop everything to come help me out." I say, trying to get out of this ridiculous situation._

"_Then what about an invitation?" Sebastian asks. "If we make him believe you were kidnapped by a lower ranking demon and forced into marriage, we would raise some alarm bells. Then we invite him to the wedding, he has a pass in. The wedding will obviously be fake and you will be in no sort of actual commitment. We have him trapped at the 'wedding ceremony' and then Ciel and I finish him and his little 'friend' off once and for all."_

_Ciel taps his chin, "I have just the right person…" Ciel walks back into his office with Sebastian and I following close behind. Ciel searches for something in his desk drawer and pulls out a slip of paper. "Deus Praestigiatores __**[1]**__. He owes me a favor." Sebastian smiles at his young master._

"_Oh sir, I have taught you well. Mr. Praestigiatores is the perfect demon to help us carry out our plan." _

I lift my head out of the pillow. See what you got me into, grandma? Now I have to pretend marry that…..thing.

"_Mr. Praestigiatores, thank you for coming on such short notice." Sebastian _

"_Of course, Sebastian. It's not like I could turn down the two of you," A new demon had appeared in the room. He had short, dirty blonde hair, and was fit but had a….scraggly look to him. The demon, Dues, looks over to me. "So this is her, huh?"_

"_Yes. This is Samantha who will help us carry this plot out," Ciel confirmed. Dues walks up to me and takes my hand, placing a soft kiss on top._

"_Lovely to meet you, Miss. I hope to get to know you quite thoroughly," Dues winks at me._

"_You two will have plenty of time to get acquainted, but first we need to work out all the kinks in the plan. Miss Vloss, if you would please excuse us?"_

You'd think the bride would be planning the wedding. Wait, what am I thinking! I'm not getting married and especially not to someone whose name I can't even pronounce! I sigh. Why can't my life ever be easy?

There's a soft knock at the door. "Come in…" I grumble. I'm so not in the mood for company. I see Dues poke his head in the door.

"Ciel wanted me to tell you that lunch is ready."

I make no attempt to stand, "I'm not hungry."

Dues walks past the door, over to my spot on the bed. He places both of his hands on either side of me and looks me in the eye, "Look, _princess_, I'm not here to babysit you. None of us are. But how are we supposed to kill this jerk with you dead from starvation? Now do us all a favor and get your pretty little butt up to the dining room before you wither away." I glare at him and stand, pushing him out of my way.

Turning to him, I start, "I'm not here to be babysat and how you guys kill Claude is not my problem. I'm just a pawn, nothing more nothing less. That's all you are too. A pawn in this stupid game that ends in death. Don't think you are anything special because you are being used. You aren't." I turn back to the door and head for the dining room not even glancing back.

**Sorrrrrrry it was so short friends! Just wanted to introduce a new character and need a little more time to figure out what ****_exactly_**** to do with him. So what did y'all think of Dues? XD review children and read The Demon's Human Angel! -NikkiJ**

**[1] Dues Praestigiatores means God of Tricksters in Latin :)**


	4. Sawwy

**Hey guys, NikkiJ here. Sad to say that I will not be able to update as much anymore. The school is taking computers up today so I can't update. Hopefully I'll be able to borrow a comp. to update but Im not sure. So bye for now. Hopefully at the latest I will be able to start updating more frequently in August when I get this comp back, but bye for now. Don't worry though, when I start back up, I'll have a LOT of new chapters for y'all! Love you guys! N**


End file.
